Embodiments of the present invention relate to processing of multimedia information, and more particularly to techniques for enabling one or more users to annotate information, such as video information.
Multimedia presentations are commonly used to convey information during presentations and meetings. For example, PowerPoint slide presentations are commonly used in academic, commercial, and private environments to disseminate information. In a typical presentation setup, a computer such as a laptop executing the presentation is connected to an output device such as a monitor or projector. Video information (and possibly other types of information) generated from executing the presentation application is then piped to the output device to be displayed by the output device.
Even with the proliferation of multimedia presentations, the ability of an attendee at the meeting to interact with the presentation is still very limited. For example, there are no simple solutions that enable attendees of the meeting to annotate or provide feedback on a slide being presented at the meeting.